2014.09.18 - Prelude: Making You Better
Las Vegas, a city that doesn't sleep and often boasts what happens here stays there. The boast usually proves to be untrue. There are those few moments where people live without regret or worry, and it makes them feel alive. Then the regret kicks in. For those that live a little more restrained there's something for everyone. Even the odd and the strange can find like-minded folks out in the city. What other city has Zombie-Burlesque shows? Not many, if any. The afternoon sun beats down on people. While the famous lights don't twinkle, the city still has people going up and down the sidewalks. Shops and restaurants are still buzzing with people, both local and tourist. At this particular time in the afternoon an ad plays across the television. She manages to get the tail end of it. "We here at Horizons Medical Center accept all types of coverage including co-pay and PLPD, Walk-Ins are also Welcome!" the voice over says as images of a pristine medical facility are shown. It's a walk-in clinic that takes appointments for routine visits. The place works in conjunction with one of the local hospitals so it serves as a good place for routine visits, and some of the more common reasons someone would see a doctor, e.g. cold, flu, strep throat, minor injuries, etc. There's something about that name and Vegas. Kitty's heard it before, but where? Why? Those are major questions? Once outside, if she's not out there already, she'll notice street posts covered with an assortment of ads at every corner. Everything from tutors to guitar lessons to missing persons is listed. Unfortunately this includes a few missing persons flyers that include information on the person and a contact number to call. After taking a stroll down a few blocks one particular post talks about a young adult named Lucy Galganske. A nineteen year old blonde Caucasian with blue eyes that loves to rock climb and bike, at first glance seems like a normal girl. If it wasn't for the "MUTIE SCUM!" scribbled over the form people would think Lucy is indeed normal from a genetic standpoint. Pushing forward another few blocks another missing person, "Alfonso Young" a twenty-three year old African-American male that loves art and music. He's pursuing a degree in music with a minor in art history. Like Lucy's form "MUTIE SCUM!" is scribbled over the front of it. Something smells rotten in Vegas. What's a young X-men to do? Kitty Pryde frowns as she sees the first graffiti'd add...it gets her blood boiling, it really does, when people could look at something as painful as a missing persons add and do something like that. She walks on a bit faster, bottom lip out and hands in her pockets, when she notices the second scribble over another such post. She blinks, looking behind her.. she pulls the paper down off the post, and jogs back to the previous one to compare them. Nothing really distinguishable in terms of pattern. Both are young, athletic, mutants, while one seems to be stuck in an art or music for fun and the other preferred to be on the side of a mutant. The differences seem to outweigh the similarities at a glance. Something's not right, or so says her boiling blood and gut instinct. Kitty Pryde frowns.. she looks for any other missing persons adds that don't have that graffiti. It's possible some drunk angry person was just in a fit and wrote that on any such posting they saw, but if it's only on pictures of these two young people, and the handwriting looks deliberate, it's...well, it's very worrysome indeed. Either way, she pulls down the posting of Lucy too. If it's what she's fearing, she ought to look into it. There are indeed more missing persons. Sure it takes a little legwork, but after a good half of mile to a mile of walking Kitty can snag three more missing person flyers. All of them are young. Ages range from 18 to 25. Gender seems to be irrelevant as there are three woman, and two men. Same can be said of ethnicity as Lucy is Caucasian, Alfonso is African-America, 20 year old Eric Wilkins is Caucasian but looks to be half Italian maybe Polish, 23 year old Starla Stewart is a Mexican girl with aspirations to work in local politics and volunteers at animal shelters, and finally 25 year old Mandy Gates is a Boston Irish native that came out to Nevada for school. Their interests vary. Again, at a glance they all look to be in shape and young. That's where the similarities are. Two are confirmed mutants. Three are presumed not. The list of differences go on. After more walking Kitty can figure out there's a short distance between two of the suspects, but the others live on the other side of town if she asks any natives about the location of their home streets. Maybe a smart phone would help. Kitty Prydehas already finished the dance convention she came to Vegas for with her old friend and instructor Stevie.. and she can think of worse ways to spend the time. She goes back to her room where her laptop is waiting after she's collected the adds, and starts by researching. Did these five possibly go to the same college or something? While she's worried they were all targeted for being mutants, if that wasn't known for the other three, someone would have had to find out. Maybe medical links.. She skims whatever school sites or social media she can find. Some of the five are in college, some are not, there's no correlation. Time passes as Kitty tries several searches. Eric is confirmed to be a mutant according to testimony. Digging of their addresses show they are on different parts of the city. However, there's an area of Nevada that seems to radius point between all of the addresses. It's not a single location, unfortunately, but there is an area that would be twenty to thirty minutes away via car on a good day. Locations include various restaurants, a mall, a medical facility or two, it's a short list that's still full of many possibilities. At least it's not trying to find the tie that binds throughout the ENTIRE city of Vegas. Kitty Pryde tchs.. "Well, let's see what we can find." she folds up the laptop, slips it in a shoulder bag, and heads to that area of town. She can show the flyers at all the places in the area, see if they all frequented any of them. A few places talk about two to three of them being customers or regulars. The others go unrecognizable, the mall with standing, but each went to an assortment of different stores. Kitty's long awaited journey takes her to the Horizon medical center by sundown. Upon entering the facility she can see two more missing person papers NOT among her small group. However, Eric's poster is ALSO up on the wall in the sea of various handmade ads and business cards. The facility looks new and is rather full. Everything looks new even manages to smell new. Kitty's given a friendly smile by the receptionist if she approaches. If she doesn't, Kitty is watched but not in a negative way. More just occassional curious glances while they're busy working on various files. Kitty Pryde blinks when she sees more flyers in the area. ...Put up because these people were known to frequent the area?" she does walk up to the front desk, wondering, "That guy on the wall there," she points to the poster on the bulletin board. "Did he come here?" "Yes. I don't recognize the other two, but Eric was a patient. Why do you ask?" the front desk worker asks softly with no malice in their voice. She's completely friendly with Kitty. "Are you friend or a relative to Eric?" she asks softly. Kitty Pryde smiles a little, though the concern on her face is genuine. "Yeah.. a kindred spirit. I was just trying to find out where he was seen last." "He had an appointment two to three weeks ago, but he's only been missing for week. Sorry I can't help you more Miss?" the secretary waits for Kitty to give a name. Kitty Prydeanswers, not thinking anything of it, "Pryde." she wonders, "Did Lucy Galganske come here?" "I'm sorry ma'am that's part of patient-doctor confidentiality. I shouldn't have told you about Eric. If you're not immediate family I cannot confirm or deny this information," the secretary says in a sympathetic matter trying really hard not to violate any rules, also keep her job in the process. She sighs with her, "I'm sure she's classmate or something. I can say unofficially we weren't seeing a Lucy Galganske. Her brother was a patient and that's saying too much. I'm really sorry about your friend," the face turns into a sympathetic look. "If you're not here for an appointment I'm going to have to ask you to leave. We're a busy clinic ma'am and I can't have you taking up my time." Kitty Pryde nods...she was honestly expecting that to be the answer sooner. "Thanks for the well wishes." she says. "I'll get out of the way." she backs off, thinking as she looks around.. all these somewhat similar disappearances.. it's suspicious to say the least. But she doesn't know where to look from here. --> Category:Log